Drones are increasingly being used to carry packages, such as for delivery to homes and businesses. Challenges for package delivery often include limitations on cargo weight due to lift capability limits of a drone as well as fuel requirements. A drone based package delivery is also limited in delivery distance due to battery life of the drone. In some circumstances, a drone may be optimized for travel distance but unable to perform a vertical lift, requiring a runway instead.